


К вопросу о кошках (Cat Issues)

by Faimor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cats, Fenris is jealous, Fluff, Justice can talk, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Андерс очень любит кошек. И видит их даже там, где их нет...)</p><p>Anders likes cats very much. He can see them even when there are none near him... sort of ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	К вопросу о кошках (Cat Issues)

Гаррет Хоук был похож на кота.  
Андерс не мог отделаться от этой мысли с самой первой их встречи, с того момента как он, схватив посох, развернулся и потребовал ответа у вторгшихся в его клинику, а высокий красивый мужчина с жёлто-зелёными глазами взглянул на него с тем же добродушно-насмешливым удивлением, с каким сэр Ланцелап когда-то смотрел на мышь, отважившуюся вцепиться ему в нос. Мышь, к слову, кончила плохо; Андерс, едва ли осознав замысловатые пути собственных ассоциаций, поумерил натиск, и дальше беседа пошла вполне мирно.  
И чем больше они общались, тем больше подтверждений этому видел целитель.  
Хоук, практически не меняя выражения лица, одним только взглядом, выгнутой бровью и чуть приподнятым уголком губ мог выразить десяток-другой мыслей, от «Сударь, вы зарвались» до «Приятель, я в восхищении». Хоук то и дело норовил прикоснуться, словно помечая членов отряда своим запахом – Андерс всё время почти ждал, что он вот-вот примется тереться скулами о плечи приятелей, жмурясь и настойчиво помуркивая. Хоук был совсем по-кошачьи грациозен в движениях, сокрушительно быстрых в бою и лениво-томных в спокойное время…  
«Он не кот», – устало напомнил Справедливость. Спорить с тем, что кошки – прекраснейшие из творений Создателя, дух уже не пытался, но попытки приравнивать к недосягаемому идеалу кого-то, принадлежащего к совершенно другому виду, воспринимал с нескрываемым недоумением.  
Впрочем, любоваться Хоуком это Андерсу почти не мешало, тем более что возможностей для этого выпадало предостаточно. Во время их совместных походов, по вечерам, когда они сидели всей компанией в «Висельнике» – против алкоголя Справедливость возражал, но в необходимости налаживания хороших отношений с соратниками магу удалось его убедить – или у костра, если им приходилось заночевать за городом…  
В свете живого огня глаза Хоука светились, как у кота, и он казался целителю ещё красивее.  
К осени прогулки на Рваный Берег потеряли изрядную долю своего очарования. Во время схватки или у огромного, словно возвещающего об очередной победе, костра Андерс не замечал промозглой сырости осеннего воздуха, но вот после, когда команда, оставив часового, расползалась по своим лежанкам, делать вид, что не ощущаешь неудобства, становилось всё труднее.  
– Я замёрз, – смущённо, словно оправдываясь, буркнул Андерс, поддёрнув волочившееся по земле одеяло. Варрик сочувственно кивнул, глядя на нахохлившегося целителя, и снова отвернулся к лесу, а тот принялся искать себе более тёплое место.  
По одну сторону костра, вытянувшись во весь свой не такой уж маленький рост и преданно обняв собственный двуручник, дрых Фенрис, и Андерс скорее поцеловал бы Рыцаря-Командора, чем лёг рядом с этим психованным магоненавистником. С другой стороны над кучкой мерцавших углей нависала замшелая, влажная скала, а всё оставшееся место занимал вольготно распластавшийся на куче валежника Хоук.  
Целитель прикусил губу, выискивая взглядом хоть какой-нибудь клочок пространства, на который можно было бы приткнуться, чтобы не мешать умаявшемуся предводителю их отряда. Похоже, с мыслью поспать в тепле придётся расстаться. Разве что устроиться за спиной у Гаррета… Нет, места не хватит. Пришлось бы прижаться к нему вплотную…  
«Тебе же именно этого и хочется,» – недоумённо прокомментировал Справедливость. Андерс только тяжело вздохнул.  
В полумраке ярко блеснули хоуковы кошачьи глаза.  
– Ложись, – невозмутимо велел отступник, отодвигаясь в сторону и освобождая Андерсу место возле всё ещё излучающего тепло кострища, и опустил веки, по всей видимости, снова погружаясь в сон. Целитель поколебался с полвдоха и устроился между костром и лежавшим на боку Хоуком, повернувшись к огню.  
«Спи, – проворчал Справедливость. – Человеческое тело слабо, ему нужен отдых».  
«Угу», – покорно отозвался Андерс. И честно попытался уснуть. Но прямо перед лицом пыхали душным жаром угли костра, а сзади…  
Сзади был Хоук. Нет, он не ёрзал, не храпел, не пытался во сне навалиться на ближайший тёплый объект… Лучше б пытался, право слово.  
Хоук всегда был куда больше своего собственного тела. Но в случае Хоука бодрствующего всегда можно было отвлечься на его шуточки, временами очень злое ехидство или, в конце концов, на те бесконечные проблемы, которые он создавал окружающим. Аура Хоука спящего ощущалась едва ли не ярче, чем прикосновение, и лежавший в полутора ладонях от него Андерс чувствовал себя так, словно его вдумчиво и со вкусом лапает мужчина, к которому он и без того неравнодушен. По всему телу бегали мурашки, мышцы время от времени мелко подрагивали в предвкушении… и ничего не происходило. Ровным счётом ничего, потому что в отличие от целителя Гаррет и в самом деле честно спал.  
«Почему ты всё время отвлекаешься на собственные домыслы?» – неодобрительно вопросил Справедливость.  
«А может, это не домыслы,» – затравленно огрызнулся Андерс, вспоминая прошедший вечер. То, как Хоук сидел, придвинувшись к нему совсем близко, хотя на поваленном бревне, на котором устроился бывший Серый Страж, было более чем достаточно места; то, что он и не подумал отстраниться, когда маг уронил голову ему на плечо, обессилев от смеха…  
«Тебе всё равно некогда удовлетворять свои прихоти, – сурово напомнил дух. – Когда маги всего Тедаса стенают в узилищах, именуемых Кругами, и…»  
«Это не прихоть! – оскорбился Андерс. – Я его…»  
«…хочешь, – заключил Справедливость. И ещё более неодобрительно продолжил: – Причём наиболее эгоистичным способом: тело, душу – вообще всё, и только себе одному».  
«Обычно люди называют это любовью,» – ядовито парировал целитель.  
«Да?» – с сомнением переспросил дух.  
«Именно!» – торжествующе заявил Андерс.  
«Это больше похоже на одержимость, – обеспокоенно заметил Справедливость. – Неужели я должен напоминать тебе о риске, которому ты подвергаешь себя?..»  
«Вообще-то я УЖЕ одержим, – мысленно прошипел маг. – Тобой. Если ты не заметил».  
«Я это прекрасно знаю».  
«Справедливость, это называется – ирония, – устало вздохнул Андерс. – И вообще это…»  
– Андерс, спи давай, – маг затравленно замер, когда на плечо ему опустилась тяжёлая ладонь Хоука, крепко обхватив пальцами напряжённые мыщцы. – Потом со Справедливостью доругаешься.  
– А?.. – удивлённо выдохнул тот.  
– Ну я не знаю, что вы там не поделили, – хмыкнул Гаррет, – но ссоритесь вы настолько явно, что я это уже практически слышу. И это, к слову, здорово мешает спать.  
– Извини, – виновато пробормотал Андерс, под его прикосновением дрожа, как в ознобе, и едва сдерживая рвущийся с губ тихий умоляющий стон.  
Наверное, ничего бы так и не случилось, если бы Хоук просто убрал руку. Но Гаррет, прежде чем отпустить его, бережно, ласково огладил кончиками пальцев напряжённое плечо, и целитель не выдержал. Вывернулся, перекатился, всем телом впечатавшись в грудь приятеля, вцепился пальцами в ворот…  
…чтобы полвечности спустя обнаружить себя прижатым к лежанке тяжёлым сильным телом и хватающим воздух припухшими, сладко ноющими губами, пока утробно урчащий Хоук жадно, требовательно целует его в шею, щекоча чувствительную кожу двух-, а то и трёхдневной щетиной. Андерс запрокинул голову, подставляясь, и счастливо зажмурился. Волосы Гаррета на ощупь оказались мягкими и гладкими, как кошачья шерсть, и от того, что, оказывается, можно безнаказанно запускать в них пальцы, теребя придерживавшую их косичку и ласково царапая затылок, хотелось восторженно смеяться.  
«Ты совершенно не следишь за обстановкой, – сурово сообщил Справедливость. – К тому же, насколько я понимаю, если вы устроите тут то, что тебе хочется, ваши спутники воспримут это не слишком одобрительно, что в случае нервного эльфа с двуручником может быть весьма чревато. Не говоря уже о том, что на твои предполагаемые вопли сбежится половина пиратов Рваного Берега».  
Андерс застонал сквозь зубы и попытался немного отодвинуться. Потому что если это продлится ещё хоть полминуты… Нет, проверять слух побережной швали ему всё-таки не хотелось.  
Однако для того, чтобы утихомирить разошедшегося Хоука, этого было явно недостаточно. Мага попросту притянули обратно и прижали к земле ещё жестче, дразняще потершись о него всем телом и снова поцеловав в губы.  
– Хоук! Ну.. ну не сейчас же! – задыхаясь, выдавил Андерс, неимоверным усилием воли всё-таки сдержав отчаянное желание продлить поцелуй до бесконечности.  
– М? – непонимающе поглядел на него Гаррет. Отступник упёрся в его грудь обеими ладонями и с трудом отодвинул на полпяди – боевой маг был заметно сильнее, а его самого руки едва слушались. Хотя вздумай он не отталкивать, а обнять – наверняка подчинились бы беспрекословно.  
– Что-то не так? – в глазах Хоука мелькнуло какое-то подобие мысли – и беспокойство. Андерс, постаравшись убрать с лица испуганное выражение, успокаивающе улыбнулся и ласково погладил его по предплечью:  
– Как насчёт Фенриса по другую сторону костра и обожающего романтические истории Варрика, который сейчас, между прочим, дежурит и наверняка очень старательно прислушивается?  
– Дело только в этом? – уже взявший себя в руки Гаррет посмотрел на него внимательно, вопрошающе, и магу пришлось напоминать себе, что поцелуй – не лучший в этой ситуации способ убедить его, что да, только в этом. Во второй раз они уже вряд ли сумеют вовремя остановиться.  
– Да, – решительно кивнул Андерс. «Молодец», – сухо проговорил Справедливость.  
– Потом мы обязательно… в общем, обсудим, – тяжело вздохнув, постановил Хоук и чуть отодвинулся в сторону, наконец перестав нависать над дрожащим от возбуждения отступником.  
Варрик деликатно сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.  
А под утро Гаррет всё-таки заполз на чудом умудрившегося уснуть мага и, собственнически обхватив поперёк груди, до самой побудки удовлетворённо сопел ему в шею.

Почувствовав, что воздух в поместье Хоуков едва не искрится от напряжения, Андерс помедлил на пороге и чуть было не поддался искушению сбежать. Раздражённый Справедливость буркнул что-то ядовитое: любой исход уже казался духу более предпочтительным, чем эта бесконечная, изводящая их обоих неопределённость.  
– Я уже боялся, что ты не придёшь, – Гаррет обернулся на звук его шагов и улыбнулся, не скрывая облегчения. Напряжённые, даже на взгляд окаменевшие плечи опустились и заметно расслабились, и Андерсу тоже стало легче дышать. Он тоже улыбнулся, потянувшись к темноволосому отступнику, спросил, что бы тогда тот стал делать…  
Сейчас Хоук, замерший неподвижно, слушавший, был похож на кошку ещё больше. Не хватало только хвоста с чуть подёргивающимся пушистым кончиком. Андерс гладил его по щеке и не мог остановится, едва ли осознавая, какие именно глупости несёт – просто слушал звучавший в ответ успокаивающий, уверенный голос темноволосого мага, и постепенно запредельное, на грани срыва, напряжение начинало отпускать.  
Золотисто-зелёные глаза были чуть опущены – точь-в-точь стыдливая девица – но Андерс всем своим существом ощущал острое, хищное внимание, да и на девицу широкоплечий высокий Гаррет походил меньше всего. Глупо было видеть в каждом жесте сходство с пушистым, обычно безобидным зверьком, но это «Я на тебя не смотрю» было идеально похоже на кошачье «Я тебе не угрожаю», и целитель отчего-то был неколебимо уверен в том, что означало оно то же самое. В исполнении всегда решительного, энергичного Хоука бережный, почти робкий жест, которым он взял отступника за руку и потянул к кровати, казался странным – но короткий взгляд исподлобья и яростно блеснувшие глаза его выдали, и Андерс засмеялся бы от невозможного сходства – кот! Подкрадывающийся кот – не будь он так возбужден и – да, всё ещё напуган.  
Гаррет так старался убедить его, что не представляет для него опасности, каждым жестом – податливо расстилаясь на кровати, позволяя оседлать себя и лишь затем обнимая сам – но уверенное касание его рук окончательно разрушило и без того не слишком убедительную иллюзию полной свободы воли. Он вовсе не собирался его отпускать… да и Андерс совсем не хотел, чтобы его отпускали.  
…– Всё, попался, – подмяв под себя благополучно раздетого отступника и с головой накрыв их обоих покрывалом, засмеялся Хоук. И церемонно провозгласил: – Мы в гнезде.  
– Кошки не вьют гнёзд, – строго проговорил Андерс, сползая чуть ниже и прижимаясь губами к его груди. – Ты… котяра драный…  
– Я хороший котяра, – возразил Гаррет, провел горячей ладонью по его бедру и тихонько застонал, когда целитель языком проследил старый, двухлетней давности шрам, пересекавший левый бок и доходивший почти до плеча. Магу понравилось, он лизнул выступавшую косточку и трогательную ямочку между ключиц, слушая многообещающее хоуково урчание.  
– Хоро-оший… – с удовольствием протянул он. – Только одеяло подвинь немного, задохнёмся же.  
Хоук беспрекословно подчинился. Отвёл край покрывала вниз, перенося вес на правую руку, пальцами левой бережно прошёлся по разлохмаченным рыжим волосам, по уху, краю челюсти, шее… Андерс всхлипнул и вжался в него всем телом, вздёрнул подбородок, напрашиваясь на поцелуй. Разумеется, долго просить ему не пришлось…  
– Мяу! – торжествующе выдохнул ему на ухо Хоук, и почти целую секунду Андерсу нестерпимо хотелось его стукнуть; но в желто-зелёных кошачьих глазах плавились, сливаясь воедино, страсть и невозможная нежность, и целитель замер, потянулся к нему, обнял – а потом остатки мыслей и вовсе вышибло из головы, потому что Гаррет толкнулся ещё глубже, и его тело выгнуло судорогой наслаждения.

– Пора вставать, мессир, монна Авелин хотела, чтобы вы зашли к ней сегодня с утра, – разбудил Андерса чей-то негромкий голос. Целитель сквозь сон вяло изумился тому, что кто-то из его подопечных в Клоаке мало того что выучил слово «мессир», так ещё и обзавёлся связями с капитаном стражи, но тут то жёсткое и тёплое, на котором он лежал, пошевелилось и хрипловато проворчало:  
– Боудан, уйди, будь человеком…  
– Я гном, мессир, – невозмутимо напомнил тот. – Вы просили Вас разбудить. Монна Авелин не любит, когда опаздывают…  
– А то я не знаю, – уныло выдохнул Хоук. И принялся аккуратно снимать с себя сонного отступника.  
– А что она хотела? – Андерс обнял его покрепче, словно боясь отпустить, и ласково потёрся носом о плечо.  
– Она беспокоилась, что на Рваном Берегу опять шляются какие-то подозрительные личности, – Гаррет погладил его по спине и с явной неохотой высвободился из объятий, выискивая взглядом свою одежду. Целитель потянулся и поглубже закопался в подушки, наблюдая за ним. – Просила помочь разобраться, сегодня её разведчики принесут какую-то информацию, и пойдём…  
– Опять драться? – вздохнул отступник. А то он не знал, что никто им не даст зарыться на недельку-другую в одеяла… Не Авелин, так Справедливость. Или ещё какие-нибудь обстоятельства…  
– Скорее всего, – пожал плечами Хоук, снова погладил любовника где дотянулся – дотянулся, увы, только до лодыжки – и поднялся с кровати.  
– Стоп. Тебе же тогда понадобится моя помощь, – распахнул блаженно прикрытые глаза Андерс. – Куда ты без целителя?..  
– Без тебя – никуда, – улыбнулся его беспокойству второй маг. – Да ты спи, пока я ещё к Авелин схожу. Потом ещё в церковном дворике Варрика с Фенрисом прихвачу… Часа полтора у тебя точно есть.  
– Гаррет, у меня при себе ничерта нет, – поспешно выбираясь из кровати, проворчал Андерс. Непривычно обширные, пушистые одеяла путались в ногах. – Ни лириума, ни аптечек, ни эльфийского корня…  
– Хм. Чего ж ты так, не предусмотрел? – фыркнул Хоук, глядя, как отступник, наполовину натянув брюки и сунув ногу в один сапог, чуть не в панике пытается сообразить, куда дел второй.  
– Когда я начну собираться на свидание, как на войну, можешь сдать меня в психушку вместе со Справедливостью, – несколько нервно огрызнулся целитель, торопливо поцеловал Гаррета и, крикнув: – Я быстро! Только в клинику сбегаю! – вылетел за дверь.  
Хоук хмыкнул и мечтательно улыбнулся.  
Через весь Нижний и половину Верхнего города Андерс бежал бегом, придерживая рукой болтавшуюся на боку сумку с зельями, но заметив, что рядом с привычно подпирающим ближайшую стену Фенрисом стоит пока только воркующий с Бьянкой Варрик, сбавил шаг и подошёл к товарищам степенной походкой почтенного горожанина. Хоук задерживался, как видно, выслушивая «материнские» наставления Авелин.  
– Хэй, Блондинчик, а куда ты шарфик-то свой задевал? – от острого взгляда Варрика ничто не могло укрыться, а тактичность безбородого гнома частенько брала отпуск. Вот как сегодня – он лукаво подмигнул магу и полюбопытствовал: – И кто это тебя так отделал?  
Рука Андерса рефлекторно дёрнулась к шее: платка на привычном месте и впрямь не оказалось, память упорно отказывалась сообщать, где он его мог оставить. Ответ на второй вопрос был куда более очевиден: Хоук вчера так увлечённо помечал его всюду, где ему подсказывала его извращённая фантазия, что просто по статистике хоть один засос должен был оказаться на видном месте. Причём таком, где он непременно бросился бы в глаза.  
– Да не красней ты так, парень, – ухмыльнулся Варрик. – Мы, чай, не монастырские надзиратели.  
– Всем привет, – привычно хлопнув гнома по плечу, провозгласил подошедший Хоук. Коротко, тепло улыбнулся Андерсу и, вытащив из кармана мантии его шейный платок, как ни в чём не бывало протянул его целителю. – Итак, друзья мои, мы держим путь на Рваный Берег. Там в пещерах опять развелась какая-то шваль.  
Варрик, глядя на то, как маг торопливо прилаживает свою любимую тряпку на место, только хмыкнул; Фенрис вперил в отступника испепеляющий взгляд и явственно заскрипел зубами.  
Андерс, не удержавшись, совсем по-мальчишески показал ему язык и чуть не вприпрыжку припустил за успевшим отойти на десяток шагов Хоуком.


End file.
